


Moments of Love

by idealstyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Affection, Bakery, Cute, Emotions, F/M, Forever, Hardships, Hot, Hurt/Comfort, I am bad at tags, Lessons, M/M, Rich Harry, Romance, Shy, Sunshine Niall, Warm, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, adventour, alive, and finally happy ending, efforts, happiness, idk no nonsense i swear, only niall will cuss, serious relationships, too cheesy, too much hotness with zayn, warm stuff, wink wink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:29:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4356257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idealstyles/pseuds/idealstyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘’ I have never in my life , questioned the originality and reality of a person ever . ‘’ </p>
<p>‘’ would you rather it be unreal then ? ‘’ </p>
<p>‘’ Only if I can stay there and marvel the fact that how wonderful would it be if It can be real so I can spent my life making every effort for him to know how deserving of love he is . ‘’</p>
<p>‘’ It doesn’t make sense ‘’ </p>
<p>‘’ Does it ever ? ‘’ </p>
<p> </p>
<p>OR</p>
<p>An AU where harry is full of love and adventure , Louis is guarded with multiple layers of trust issues , Liam is  a wonderful baker , zayn is the most attractive fine arts (painting) teacher and Niall is the sunshine of them all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiiii This is my first fanfiction . I hope you enjoy it and I am working on my English so please help me point out my mistakes i would love to grow myself as a writer. This is just the first step but i want to take this risk . Please don't forget to leave reviews and i am open to constructive criticism .
> 
> *****************************This is totally a work of fiction . This is all imaginary . Nothing is real like Hogworts. I do not own any of the boys ( one direction ) . please kindly do not copy my work. But You can share my work to others and help me promote this a little as this is my first fic on here. *******************************************************  
> I love you. Have a beautiful day and night. All the love.xx

Oh ! What a wonderful sight to behold. It should be captured and framed perfectly well so it can be hung on the wall , with the rest of my mother’s collections. I carefully climbed on the tree so I could get a better view and adjusted my camera when I was sure that i am not going to fell down and break my neck . When I finally lift up my camera and look through the lens I stopped for a moment to take a deep breath , it seems like a different world , like those fairy tales they tell you when you’re a kid . I saw the two mountains standing proudly in this rainy afterglow and above it there are two rainbows .They look like crown rings and the different colours look like crown jewels , scattering its beauty everywhere . The flowers and greenery is too far enticing to be real . I snap way more shots than I really thought I would. Something about this evening is addicting , I feel drunk with it , so much that the ground beneath my feet doesn’t seem to stay still for a moment . I huffed and looked down , ready to stomp my food and make the ground know how much it's bothering me , only to realise that I am in fact not on the ground , I am standing on a tree branch . I swayed dangerously , instinctively my hands reached to the nearest branch and I clinged to it like a Koala. Taking a deep breath I climbed down from the tree , slowly and steadily but not before I have put my camera safely inside my satchel. I love satchel and old cameras they make me feel like i am attached to old things , like a bridge between old and new . It’s nice somehow .   
Mom would be so happy to see this , I thought to myself feeling content to catch such a breathtaking view on time. Now I just have to reach home on time. 

The sun was setting down at a fast pace as I was on my way back towards my car , it was a few minutes walk from the tree . I found this place quite interestingly . Just a few hours ago It was raining and I was sitting on my rooftop admiring the beauty of nature , when the rain was coming as showers I saw sunlight and then a beginning of a rare wonderful rainbow . I quickly came back to my room and put my camera in my satchel , get inside my car and start finding a better place to catch the perfect snap. And I end up going out a few miles out of the city and found this place where i can clearly see the primary and secondary rainbow , it was a rare sight. I couldn’t be more happier . It’s such a beautiful place , untouched , out of the sight of people like no one has ever seen or touched anything . The smell of soil after first rain and beautiful flowers it’s almost surreal to feel , to see this. It almost makes you feel beautiful . I feel so warm and content .   
A noise coming from the nearby woods distract me from my endless thoughts and i stopped . I listened closely , it was the sound of running water but what I heard was different . I started walking towards the place where the noise was coming from . And then I heard it , the sweet soft voice , melodious , like someone is crooning to a baby , it was so warm like melting chocolate and buttery. It’s one of those voices that make you feel warm inside and out , and makes you smile involuntarily . In this peaceful place , this voice sounds like I have entered in a different world. Everything is ridiculously beautiful here . So pure . I keep walking and when the voice became clear enough , like I have came near , I slowed my pace not wanting to disturb whoever it is . I feel like a creep slowly peeking from behind , but I just don’t want it to stop . What if whoever it is will get disturbed and stopped ? or worse get away , scared of a creep . I won’t blame them it’s out of city so it’s almost impossible for someone to just ran into another . I gathered some courage and slowly started to take steps forward I could see Big rocks and flowing water . I followed the line of water only to came to an abrupt halt Because what I saw was definitely not real . I was scared that I might faint right then and there. There’s a huge waterfall and the water is flowing down smoothly , there are mix of small and big rocks surrounding the bank and the sun is peeking through the clouds . The sunrays are making it impossible to believe that the sight is real , cause there , on a small rock , a boy is sitting , his feathery hairs are shining from the glow of sun or maybe his own self , his feet is dangling and his toes are touching the surface of the water , His posture looks relaxed and so so tiny and curvy , skin that makes me want to reach and touch just to make sure it’s real. He’s glowing god , just how many time have i question is this real ? Too much use of real . But I can’t help myself he looks wonderful , the only thing makes him look like a human are his knee length jeans short and a light blue T-shirt . I stand there frozen , staring at a boy who’s a complete stranger . He is looking down , deep in thought . I have never seen someone so awfully adorable but so soft and amazing at the same time . He’s still humming that tune he was crooning a few moments ago. I stand there listening to it then I couldn’t help but take my camera out of my satchel , when I lifted the camera up to take a quick photo of him , I held my breath because Now He is slowly moving his head to look up , at the falling water . Thankfully he was too engrossed in his own mind that he didn’t look my way and I am glad I didn’t came in front of him , just yet ! He might freak out . He looks so beautiful looking up at the waterfall , and up in the sunlight his eyelashes looks bright , glowing , his features even from this far looks delicate , I feel so warm and full of something I can’t express . He literally looks like an angel . I take a few quick photos and put my camera back inside my satchel. I can't wait to go home and see his photos closely , to study his profile.

 

Now the question is should I just turn around and go back to my car or step forward and talk to him ?


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am leaving home and so my wi fi too. I don't know i didn't even reread yet ! But i leave this chapter to you guys. I'll see later if there's any mistakes. But you can always point it out to me.

I decided that I should rather go home on time and spare the scolding . There is no way I can talk to him without coming across as a freak . Who knows what will he think of me as ? I can’t help but feel a little disappointed at the thought of letting go this opportunity to talk to him. But it’s for the better. I turned around on my heels and vowed not to look back or i won’t be able to resist. He has a serenity around him that I feel at ease , I feel so alive and full of energy. He’s a source of happiness . I feel content so at peace . I reached my car , got inside and started towards my home . I told myself firmly , last time , that if it’s meant to be , I’ll meet him again. I do believe in destiny . It’s too early to think but there are only a very few things that come in your life for the first time and make such an impact that you know it’s going to last beyond anyone’s imagination . Either it be for good or not .

 

********************************************** 

‘’ I am home ‘’ I hollered as I entered through the front doors .

‘’ In the kitchen ‘’ My mother’s voice called . I figured she won’t be too mad when she sees what I have brought for her .

‘’ Hey Mom , you look fantastic ‘’ she was leaning on the counter , hands folded on her chest , ready to give me talk of my life . 

‘’ My goodness , look at your face . ‘’ She gasped softly , smiling huge she came towards to touch my cheeks affectionately . After my father decided that he had no choice but to live out of country for business for a while , My mother and I were decided that we would support him . He had worked so hard his entire life , whatever we have today is because of his and mother’s efforts. They love eachother and now they are finally happy to get what they deserve so it was obvious that I assured my father to go and take care of his business and I would take care of mother . She was still smiling at me , all open emotions . She’s rather emotional when it comes to me . we both have spent so much time together and she knows me too well. She can just look at my face and tell what’s going on with me . We have a strong bond . I have always given first priority to my relationships , to love and care and give my best.   
‘’ What happened to my face ? Does it look too handsome for your liking mother ? ‘’ I smiled down at her , overly exaggerating the last sentence . I know she knows me too well but this is not the right time.

‘’ Stop distracting me from your charm , young man . I know very well what you’re doing . ‘’ She said laughing slightly , then composed herself and made a serious face .

I sighed loudly , flowing my hand in the air wildly ‘’ Okay okay , There’s nothing I am just happy that i found something for you . ‘’

‘’ what’s it ? ‘’  
‘’ You’ll see it tomorrow morning on the wall of your collections ‘’ . I told her trying to hide how excited I was too see the photos I have taken of him . 

‘’ And .... ‘’ She raise her eyebrows and urge me with hand gestures to continue . God I need to get out of here .

‘’ I , uh . Mom let me tell you what ? I am really hungry and I need food . ‘’ I made a poor attempt to get out of this talk . 

‘’ Honey , you don’t want to share it with me ! ‘’ But she won’t let me. She look ready to cry .

‘’ Mom please , You know I do share everything with you . But for this one give me sometime alright ! May be you will like the wait even more . Who knows ? ‘’ 

‘’ okay . Go change in some proper clothes you dolt and come downstairs right away. No arguments . ‘’ She smiled lovingly , understandingly . I nodded and got upstairs in record time. I shut my bedroom door and take out my camera . He is beautiful , so so gorgeous . I hope I don’t regret not talking to him . These pictures are enough for now . He looks so pure and engrossed in his surroundings , looking up at the waterfall and his lips are curved in a small smile . His eyelashes looks long and alight . His creamy skin is shining in the sunlight. I slumped down on my bed , squishing my face in my pillow. It was an unforgettable evening. 

************************************

Last night , thankfully mom didn’t brought up the subject again . She is so understanding sometimes I feel what have I done to deserve such a great family ? We ate silently , and later watched some show together talking loudly about when father’s coming back and laughing at something my mom was telling about her friends back when she was in high school. I still can’t believe I am done from school and finally going to university . I am excited . It would be a new experience. I am so looking forward to it. My holidays are just over and my things are packed . Mom was a bit reluctant to send me away but if I really want to explore new things and get a better education than I have to take tough decisions . She didn’t held me back , she knows just how much educations is important , sure she’ll be a little lonely but dad is going to come back later this week. He was gone all summer anyway. I am not going far away , it’s a 2 hours drive max . It would be great if they spent some time together . Now I just have to check that I didn’t forget anything.   
*******************************************************  
They reached the university campus in the morning . Harry and his mom started shifting his stuff to his rather large dorm rooms . It was more than enough for a single person to live alone . His room was rather large , it has a bedroom and a study . He decided not to dive in sorting the stuff out right away , instead he would like to take a look around the university and he’s feeling a little bit hungry too . He locked his room and started walking towards the outdoor area so he can find the cafeteria . A garden divided the cafeteria from the dorms , it looks nice , posh but nice. He is used to live among the nobles , but what makes his family different than the others , was that his parents never stopped him from doing things. But there was still things that was only for society like going on tea parties , wearing his tuxedos and suits in almost every kind of ceremony and even when there’s a party at home. He was bound to be in a proper suit . But after his mom would give him a firm nod so he could go and change in his comfy clothes or go outside taking his camera with him and wander around a bit. Some people were so annoying that he had to stop himself from grimacing in front of everyone . But it’s all nice because his parents are supportive and loving and they are the ones who trust him and send him to study in such an elite university . It was obvious where he’s going to study it was not any hardship for his family but his mother raised him better , to not be arrogant just because of the wealth he has but he should be polite and kind to everyone he came across to. He has learn to avoid people who think all the rich kids are snobby bastards.   
‘’ Nice to see that you haven’t changed a bit . ‘’ He looks up startled , and there he is , He almost forgot that He is not alone here . He has his best friend with him , his family. He won’t be homesick for sure . He lunged forward for a hug , beaming from ear to ear .

‘’Zayn oh my god. I am sorry I was just thinking .‘’ 

‘’ As always ‘’zayn rolled his eyes fondly . He was also a student of this university but he is in his final year now and of course he is the most handsome teacher anyone could ever have. Everyone knows who zayn malik is , He’s talented and a versatile student , the most popular as well . when he told his professor that he was also interested in teaching , his professor told him to assist him in his class. He is exceptionally good at his classes and there was no reluctance from his professor as well . His father is the trusty but the most wonderful thing is that whatever position zayn has today was made by his own self.   
‘’ Thank god , I caught you here I am dying from hunger . ‘’ I whined . Zayn was older than me and so he was like my brother . He is my brother .

‘’ Okay come oe let me take you out for lunch yeah ? ‘’ Zayn asked , one eyebrow raised , questioning me , like I am going to say no for a lunch. 

‘’ Yes ‘’ I nodded eagerly . Ready to spent some time with him after a long time. It was just a few weeks ago but it feels too long.

****************************************************  
The lunch datewith zayn was terrific. The food was delicious , his stomach is so full he might as well roll around in the grass like a cat , find a nice comfortable spot and go to sleep. The sun is setting and he is heading towards his dorms when he sees him . It’s that glowing angelic boy he had seen the other day .This time he doesn’t have to question himself if he should reach out for him or not because the boy is scrambling to gather up his fallen bags . Before he had time to think he was half walking half running towards him . If he’s honest he is not ready to let go this opportunity. What if someone else reaches him first ? No way . He reached for the bags just in time to gather two bags in his one hand and handed one to the boy , He took it and said thanks without even looking his way properly , he is too busy gathering all things in his tiny hands. His figure looks petite and curvy from this close , his little button nose is so cute , and his skin looks kissable. He is still standing there , bag in one hand looking down at the boy who’s arranging everything in order so he can gather his bags properly. When the boy realised that his bag is missing , he started to look up slowly , and dear god he has blue eyes. This is not even fair. His eyes has a unique colour that isn’t just one of the usual eye colours you see everyday. He has sharp cheekbones , and pretty pink lips , his eyes are striking . His forehead is half hidden from his feathery fringe . He the most beautiful boy . 

‘’ Thanks !‘’ 

‘’ Sorry ? ‘’ And his voice I want to lick it. I wanna taste if it’s just as soft and buttery as it sounds , and has this crispy edge to it. I can’t believe I am having these thought about a complete stranger. But He’s really not a stranger. Now is he ? 

‘’ Thanks ? ‘’ He said gesturing towards the bag i was still holding firmly.  
Oh.  
‘’ I am sorry . Here .’’ My face feels hot . It’s warm here outside.  
I handed him his bag which he took quickly . He doesn’t seem too eager to start a conversation.

‘’ Hii . I am Harry . ‘’ I said smiling a bit . Lifting my hand for a handshake . But he has other plans . He barely looked at me and nodded his head as a greeting , and gets past me to wherever he was going. 

 

Well nice to meet you too !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you so so much. Have a wonderful day. And if you have anything to talk to . I am always here for you. No questions asked ! I promise :)xx

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo , How do you like it ? I would write long chapters if you guys leave reviews !! should i continue this ? or rather go back and work on my language and come back after years of solitude ?!!! ahhh larry will come out till then.


End file.
